Snatched from the Light
by The Black Inferno Devil
Summary: The explosion of Ansem's machine has opened portals to worlds we didn't even know existed. When Riku goes missing in an attempt to explore these worlds, the only hope of finding him may be the residents of the strange world he was exploring.
1. Prologue: Evening Star

Yes, I know I should be working on my other story, but this one's been floating around my notebook. I'll try to get up the first chapter today, but if not then tomorrow.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Evening Star **

Sora, Kairi, and Riku all sat on the Paopu tree of their beloved Destiny Islands. The letter from King Mickey was shaking in Sora's hands, waiting to be opened. With an exited look, Sora opened the letter, quickly taking out the paper.

_Dear Sora, _

_You remember when Ansem's machine exploded? Well, it opened up a number of portals to worlds I didn't even know existed. I was able to purify one that opened up in my Throne Room, but there was a Heartless I had never seen before guarding the other side. There have been reports of strange new Heartless with even stranger powers attacking these new worlds. _

_I need you to go to the portals and purify them with your keyblade. Riku will explore these new worlds, and rid them of Heartless. We need to know as much as we can on them. Jiminy will come with him, he's good at writing these things. _

_You need to leave quickly; we don't know how many Heartless have come through these portals._

_King Mickey_

And so the pair left, to save the Worlds once again. But something would go wrong for Riku in his quest.

---

Riku stood at the foot of his Gummy ship, looking over an expanse of wasteland. The area was not lit well; the dark storm clouds over head prevented any light from entering the strange world.

The place was devoid of plants, only large rocky spires that reached into the sky like towers. The shadows cast by them where darker than they should have been, and they almost seemed to crawl.

"Strange place…" Riku turned around to survey the place better, but stopped in his tracks as he saw a familiar boy. As he realized it was Sora, the hair on the back of his neck rose.

But before he had the chance to react to his friend's sudden appearance, something hit him in the back of his skull. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a pair of yellow eyes behind Sora.

* * *

Author's Notes: Poor Riku… But who is the owner of these strange yellow eyes, and what do they want with Riku? Insert dramatic music here

Well, I might do a prequel of how Sora got these portals purified… Maybe. The more people that want it, the more I will write.


	2. Key to Begginings

Ok. Here's the first real chapter. Oh, and one thing. In case I didn't make it clear in the summary, this is a crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. If I did would you be reading this fanfiction?

* * *

Key to Begginings

"Riku, no!" Sora awoke with a jolt, sending the covers flying off him. He looked frantecly

around his room, the soft surroundings eventually calming is ragged breathing. He was home at

Destiny Islands, his mission comleted some time ago.

This was the third time this week Sora had that dream about his friend, and it always ended the

same. He worried about his friend; he was suppost to be home over a week ago. And that wasn't

the only reason. Riku's letters he had sent Sora every week had stopped completly, the last one

arriving over two weeks before.

"Sora!!!" his ears perked as Donald's raspy voice floated up to him. He quickly got up,

and clambered out the window after getting his bag.

"Hey guys. What's up?" his grin faded as he saw how scared the pair looked.

"We got a letter from Jiminy. Riku's been kidnapped!!!" The icy pit that had been Sora's

stomach gave a lurch. "We've been sent out by the King to find a girl named Akira. He said she

would help us."

Sora nodded, and started off to the Gummy Ship parked on the beach at a brisk pace.

"First we search Beast's Castle. I have a feeling we'll find her there." After blinking at Sora's

seriousness, they followed.

Beast's Castle

Sora looked up at the enormous castle from the cobblestone courtyard, bitting his lip as fat

dropletts of rain started falling. At the balcony of the West Wing stood a teenage girl, standing on the

edge of the railing.

"There she is!!! Come on!!!" He took off, leaving Donald and Goofy to scramble after him.

They had never seen Sora run so fast, as he took giant leaps across the main foyer. Lumier, who had

been sitting on the railing, fell over as the brunett boy rushed by.

"Sorry!" Goofy aupologized at the servant turned canalabra, as they rushed after him.

Sora burst into the Beast's Room, he seemed to be out at the moment. The girl looked at him through

the torn curtains, now her appearance was distinguishable.Her hair was the color of maple buds in the spring,

her priestess robes a shade of ruby red. Her face was gaunt, thin looking as if she hadn't eaten in days. Her eyes

where a beautiful emerald color, sparkling as lightning streaked across the sky behind her.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness... I'll make it up to you in future chapters. Please review, or else I'll cry. 


	3. Teeming Darkness

Ahg! Sorry about not updating for a while... Life got in the way, and I've been rewriting some of the later chapters. It's ending up a lot longer than initially expected. Well, I should be updating much more often now.

So anyway, here's Chapter Two.

* * *

Teeming Darkness

Distant sounds. Flashes of a brunette boy with brilliant blue eyes. A sharp pain all over, which faded into a dull ache. Riku's aquamarine eyes opened, met with a wall of darkness. A faint red glow eminated from the walls, barely offering illumination. The air hung thick, musty like a crypt.

Riku tried to remember something... Anything. But only shreds of that boy with the blue eyes came. Who was he? Was it important that Riku remembered him? Especially when he couldn't remember how he even got to this place.

A yell startled him, coming from nearby. By the sound of it, whoever it was, was in a great deal of pain. He followed the sound, groping around in the dark, stiff limbs clumsy. He almost stumbled over the source of the sound, still not used to the eternal midnight. It was a boy, curled up in pain, hand over the side of his neck. His hair was like raven's feathers, stuck up in the back in an odd fashion. His skin suggested this boy didn't go outside much, paler than Riku's. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with a wide collar, a red and white fan on the back.

"Who are you?" Riku asked the boy, who startled and looked up at him with red eyes. And these where not the normal, run of the mill red eyes. They had small comma things in them that spun around. It was obvious he had not heard the older male come near.

"I should be asking that." His glare was unnerving, but Riku didn't have the chance to respond. For the second time today he was startled by a strange sound. It was the manical laughter of someone. It had the broken up quality of someone speaking through a fan... Only it didn't have the hum of the fan. Could someone really have a voice like that?

Putting aside their better judgement and distrust of each other, the two boys silently crept toward the laugh. (A/N Dejavu anyone?)

"Wha's the matter, King? Can't take the pressure?" The voice was high and mocking, obviously the owner of the laugh. This guy sounded like a lunatic.

"Get out of my head..." This unnerved Riku a bit. The voices sounded almost the exact same, only this one was riddled with agony, and didn't have that weird two-tone. The raven-haired boy and Riku finally came within enough distance to see them both. He had to bite back a gasp. The two figures could have been twins! Well, accept for one thing. One had hair, skin, and clothes white as powdered bone, black where the whites of your eyes are, and yellow irises. He was holding up the other by his stock of carrot orange hair, Orange's brown eyes watering in pain. His clothes where the same, only in tones of black.

"I'll never be out of ya head, King. I'll always be in the back of yer mind, waiting for the perfect time to take control. And when I do..." He held Carrot-top's head so it was level with his own. He was holding up a mask, bone white like his skin, with yellow eye holes rimmed in black, and red slash marks on the left side. "Everythin' you ever held close will be mine." He placed the mask on the other's face, and started to dissapear, one shred at a time.

Riku and the Raven-haired boy backed up as quickly and quietly as possible. Both knew they wouldn't get much sleep, even if they tried.

* * *

Alright... Finally got this typed up! Sorry for the numerous spelling mistakes, I only have Notepad and no time to feed this through a spell check. Reviews are loved, as are Story Alerts! 


	4. Twilit Path

Ok, going to try and update as much as I can! This chapter we see Akira and Sora again. Oh, and I added a new anime to the mix, but you'll have to wait to see. ...only now do I notice how flowery I make Akira's speech. This chapters a bit short, so I might get the next one in today. The next one is a lot longer.

* * *

Twilit Path 

"I am one you never met, yet you knew where I was." She finally spoke, her voice almost overcome by the sounds of the storm. Sora's heart was leaping for joy. This had to be Akira! Who else could it be?

"Are you Akira?" His voice came out weaker than he had expected.

"Yes, that be my cursing." Her eyes, shining brilliant as emeralds, looked down. As if she was ashamed of having an identity. "That means Riku's been taken, no?" Sora blinked. How had she known that? Did she read minds or something? _No wait. Stop that train of thought, right now. _He told himself, not allowing his mind to run free again.

"How did you know?" His confusion showed clear as day on his features.

"That I cannot tell. But there are several other people like Riku that are in danger of being taken as well." Sora clutched the wall for support. Who would go as far as to kidnap people from all different worlds? Who had the means? It was making his head spin.

"Do you know where to look?" She shook her head, and opened a Rip Portal to Sora's supprize. She controlled darkness as well? Ahg, so many questions!

"No, I do not. Wait for me at Disney Castle, I will bring others to help." With that, she dissapeared through the portal.

"A-huck. Maybe we should do what she said." Goofy offered, leading a slightly dazed Sora back down to the Gummy Ship.

* * *

Yeah, that was really short... Ok, time for hints! One of the Characters from the anime I'm adding has a sword whose name means Snake-tail. The first to review with the correct answer will be featured in one of the later chapters! 


	5. Mingling Worlds, Part One

Ok, in the near future (meaning the 28th) I'm getting surgery on my knee. Fun. After that don't expect me on for a bit, maybe not untill the next week. Still no right guesses... .> Did I make the clue too hard? I'll set up another question after this chapter. -musses to self- 

Here's the new chapter!

* * *

Mingling Worlds 

Slamming his fists on the table, Naruto glared at Kakashi. "What do you mean they can't find him?!" The blond shinobi was absolutely fuming, madder than a fox with a beehive on it's nose.

"Naruto, calm down. You'll attract unnecessary attention." The Sharingan Wielder sighed mentally. People where begining to stare at Naruto, wondering what the hell was up with him. "Now, where did you last see him again?"

"We where up near the Stone Faces, practicing. I was gonna attack with my clones, but a weird black portal-thingy appeared between us." He clenched his hands together as if he'd like nothing more than to choke the living daylights out of whoever it was.

"This guy with brown slicked back hair came out, and before I knew what he was doing, he destroyed my clones. Then knocked me out without even comin' near me!" He slammed his fist on the table again, sending a poor ramen bowl flying into some bystander's hair.

"We've checked everywhere around the stone faces... This guy is quick, that's for sure." The two ninja ignored the yells of said bystander.

"Maybe he works for the snake-teme!" Kakashi sighed again. That was Naruto for you, jumping to conclusions. But he did have a point. Maybe Orochimaru had employed someone to kidnap the young Uchiha.

"We can't tell Sakura." Kakashi stated, knowing the kunoichi would be worried out of her skull. Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked back. The old man who ran the ramen shop, along with the victim of Naruto's flying ramen bowl, where standing there.

"We're going to have to ask you to leave." For once, Naruto didn't argue as the two left the warm ramen shop, into the cool night. Even before Kakashi had time to think of this, a black portal opened (A/N: Expect a lot of that in this chapter) in front of them. A girl, no older than 17, walked out. She was dressed in the samurai robes of the Feudal Lords (A/N Yes, her outfit does change a bit from world to world. Not much, though.), red with green trim and undershirt. At her side she carried a large katana, it was the same dark red as her hair.

"Have you seen Uchiha Sasuke?" She asked, looking around. Around all the ninja, she looked out of place.

"He's gone MIA." Kakashi glanced at the sword, then to the girl's stunning green eyes. "Do you know him?" At his words she scowled, apparently she needed him.

"Then it's too late. Sousuke might already have him." She mumbled the last part to herself, but the Ninja still heard it.

"You know who took him?" Naruto asked, slightly stunned. "Tell us!"

"Yes, I know who took him. You two will have to come with me, if you want to find him." Her portal flickered, then became a bit wider. "Send word to your Hokage, tell him you'll be back soon."

"You mean she. Old Man Hokage was killed in a raid." Naruto stated, before stepping through the portal. The silver haired shinobi sighed for the third time this night, summoning Pakun.

"Tell Tsunade-sama we'll be back." The talking dog nodded, running off. Kakashi stepped through the portal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sora. I wasen't expecting you so soon. Any word of Riku?" The King jumped down from his throne, as a frantic-looking Sora ran in.

"Riku... Taken..." He paused to gather his breath. "Riku'sbeentakenbysomeweirdguyandwehavetowaitforAkiratocomesowecanrescuehim!!!" (A/N:If you can read that, you don't need glasses.) The boy managed that in one breath, which Mickey didn't even know was possible.

"Sora, calm down. Now explain to me slowly what happened." The shorter mouse stared into Sora's eyes, waiting for the Keyblade Master to continue.

"We went to Beast's Castle, to look for that girl you told us about. We found her, and she said that the people who took Riku might also try to take other people too. She's going to go find them, and meet us back here." The King felt bad for the teen. Already he had been through so much, and now his best friend was taken away from him again.

"Then all we can do is wait for her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo?! Ichigo!!" This loud, panicked cry rang throughout Karakura Town, the owners searching everywhere for the Orange-haired Soul Reaper. The loudest of these cries came from Rukia Kuchiki, and Orihime Inoue.

The both of them where looking together, near the School Building. Rukia's deep troubled eyes flicked from place to place, searching for any clue to his whereabouts. "Where could he be..." In her troubled state, she didn't notice a portal-much like those used by Hollows- open near her. She only wheeled around when Inoue-chan let out a yelp, at the three figures imerging. Her hand flew to Sode no Shirayuki, but stopped as the three humans came out.

But she was still on guard. "Who are you?" The girl, apparently the leader, was dressed in Soul Reaper robes of red and green.

"My name is Akira. Where is Kurosaki Ichigo." Inoue looked out from behind Rukia, who she had hidden behind.

"Kurosaki-kun's missing. Are you a friend of his?" Rukia marvled at the girl's ability to keep her cool, even in a tense situation.

"Damnit!" The girl called Akira cursed, giving a bitter sigh. "It's already too late... You'll have to come with me. Please send word to Soul Society that Sousuke Aizen's involved." There was a colective gasp from Rukia and Orihime, and from the newely arrived Renji and Ishida.

"I'll send word now." Rukia summoned a Hell Butterfly, giving it her message. "Why do we need to come with you?"

"You do want to find your friend, right?" The blond boy that came with Akira put forth, drawing up his strength. "'Cause if not, then we got better things to do."

"He has a good point, Rukia-chan." Inoue agreed. Rukia sighed.

"Alright... You coming too, Ishida? Renji?" Both of them nodded, and they set off into the portal.

* * *

Ok, I'm going to be putting ONE person into this story. Please, it will tell me if my story is worth writting! Review!

Part two of Mingling Worlds comes next chapter. Hope you enjoy this!


	6. Mingling Worlds, Part Two

GAH! I just realized something. Smiley Smackdown, you where right. It is Sasuke. I thought you where talking about something else... Eheh. Now I feel stupid... And I only have three reviews! I feel unloved.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Kingdom Hearts, and Naruto. -kicks back swarms of lawyers-

* * *

Mingling Worlds, Part Two

The King's throne room echoed with the nervous pacing of Sora. It had been over half an hour since he had last seen the ever-puzzling Akira, and he was starting to wonder if she was going to show at all. His frantic mind kept leaping from one train of thought to another, buzzing with a thousand questions. Who did this? Was Riku ok? Who else was in danger of being captured? And WHERE WAS SHE!

The light at the end of the throne room, near the doors, rippled, and split in two. It was the familier sight of a rip-portal opening, and with it Sora's heart leaped for joy. Akira stepped out, holding herself high and proper in front of the king. She bowed. Next came a tall man with silver hair, most of his face covered by a dark blue mask and metal headband. His one sleepy eye gave the impression of one who was bored. After him was a boy, a little bit younger than Sora, with bright blue eyes and blond hair. He was wearing the strangest orange and blue jumpsuit, along with a headband similar to the man's. He was looking around the white room, impressed by it.

The next few looked a bit more normal, but still strange none the less. A woman with black hair that flipped in close to her neck, wearing old Japanese-style robes, a man with flaming red hair that was held in place in a pony tail, and spiked out. He was also wearing those robes. Sora smiled lightly at him, the man reminded him of Axel.

A serious looking boy came next, wearing white clothes and a short cape. He had a pair of glasses, and paired with his short black hair, made him look like a geek. (A/N: I love Ishida... But he's a geek.) Peering out from behind him was a young teen, with orange hair. Sora noticed she had quite the chest... He shook his head mentally, trying to get back on track.

"Sire, please forgive our being late. It took longer than expected." He aloud an eyebrow to raise in confusion. Akira looked slightly frustrated, but was doing her best to mask it. The blond boy was the first to notice she was addressing King Mickey, and his eyes widened further. That was the typical responce for someone seeing the King for the first time.

"It's quite alright. I take these are the people you told Sora of?" Frustration reared it's head in the older teen, reflected in her eyes.

"No, I'm afraid not. Kurosaki-san and Uchiha-san where already taken by the time I arrived." Sora looked down, good mood deflated. Two more taken. "So shall we procede with introductions then?"

The two with the headbands stepped forward first. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!" He introduced himself in a loud voice, the older man wincing slightly at it. "My name is Kakashi." He didn't give his first name at all.

Red-head stepped forward next. "I am Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad Six. This is Rukia Kuchiki, Thirteenth Squad Member." He pointed at the girl in similar robes. "That's Uryu Ishida. Don't mind him, he's anti-social." The man in glasses glared at him. "And she's Orihime Inoue." The girl behind Ishida smiled brightly.

"I'm Sora, Keyblade Master." Sora introduced himself to the group, going over to stand beside them.

"Now that's done with, you guys should start lookin' for clues. I think Pride Rock would be a good place to start as any, right?" King Mickey sugested, and Akira nodded. The portal flickered as it readjusted coordenants, and she stepped through. The others followed, Sora pausing before going in last. "Good luck, Sora!" The boy smiled, and walked through.

-----------Meanwhile--------------

The room was dark, accept a large glowing crystal at the center. Four dark forms stood around it, talking in quiet voices.

"It seems she has abandoned us..." Tousen, third in command to the notorious Sousuke Aizen, muttered. Said villan mearly chuckled.

"Calm yourself, Tousen. No need to get upset... She has only delayed us a bit." Aizen pushed the strand of chocolate brown hair out of his eyes, still smirking. "Our dear friend Orochimaru-san has already completed his part of the bargan, am I correct?"

The snake-like man laughed, a hissing thing that sounded oily in anyone's ears. "Of course. I've prepared the jutsu, and I'm about to put it into effect. I'll just need you to stall our little annoyance a bit longer while I work." Ichimaru looked into the crystal, his infamous grin now in place.

"Oh, I'll take care of that." Using flashsteps, he dissapeared, Orochimaru leaving the room as well.

"Can we trust him, Aizen-sama?" the Leader of Las Noches didn't respond to his follower.

* * *

Alright, this chapter is a bit monotinus... I bet your wondering why I broke it up, right? Well, I only have an hour to type each chapter, and I wanted to stick with my scedual. Reviews are loved! 


	7. Oathkeeper

Right... Sorry for the long update, I had surgery. Meh, it itches...

* * *

Oathkeeper

The sensation felt stranger than it had before. Something was different. Going through Rip Portals was normal for akira, and the sensation never differed. At first it felt like falling through space. Then through water, and as the compression ended, you ended up where you wanted. Nothing strange, nothing out of the ordinary.

But this time it was different. There was no falling sensation, only that of being drowned in darkness. She could see Naruto, but the others where only shadows in the distance. This was not suppose to happen. Then it hit her. Someone was messing with the Portal! Before she could fix it, the portal ended and they ended up at Pride Rock. Naruto was out cold; his orange fox fur shining gently in the sun. Akira herself was an Ethiopians wolf, a rare reddish wolf native to this area.

"Naruto. wake up." She nudged the boy with one paw, wincing slightly as he woke with a yell. The teen figured he was just suprized at her sudden change. "Calm down, it's only me." The fox looked down at his paws, shaking his head.

"This is weirder than that dream I had after eating expired shrimp ramen..." He blinked, realizing something. "Where is Kakashi-sensei and the others?"

_-------------------------------_

As Riku and Sasuke lay asleep, a door not previously seen before opened silently. No light came through, so the figure slipping in remained unseen, save the glowing yellow eyes.

He stood over Sasuke, slicing a shallow cut on the boy's throat. He slipped a piece of folded paper into the cut, which instantly healed afterwards, the markings on the paper glowing through the skin. Sasuke fell into an uncomphortable sleep after the figure left him to do the same with Riku.

Riku opened his eyes quickly, seeing the pale face of Orochimaru looming over him. He tried to l;et out a yell, but those cold clammy hands covered his mouth. Before he knew what was happening, the fiend did what he came for, and knocked riku out again. The silver haired boy entered a world of nightmares, as the snake-man's evil chuckle penetrated his darkness_.  
_

_Riku found himself in the middle of a small island, a night storm brewing overhead. Around him tendrils of pure darkness tried snatching at the boy, but where kept back by a light eminating from the key shaped weapon in his hands. There was something wrong about this picture, though, like the feeling one gets before lightning strikes._

_In front of him stood the blue-eyed boy, with a glare that could kill. He held back a girl with short reddish hair, and blue eyes only a bit dimmer than her captor's. She cried out in a voice he couldn't quite hear, as the boy-he remembered at that point his name was Sora-dashed forward and took the Keyblade. In the same movement, he pushed Riku back into the awaiting darkness, with a triumphant smirk on his face that didn't belong. _

_"You'll always be weak, Riku." _

"No!" He called out, finally emerging from his nightmare. He remembered everything now. He was here with Sasuke to train, so the both could exact their revenge on certain people. In his grasp he held the Heartless Keyblade, it's touch both infuriating and welcome. The boy with the orange hair was still sleeping, maybe for the better.

A man he recognized as Aizen walked in, his warm smile in place. "Riku, come with me. You have work to do." Behind him a portal opened, showing the gray dusty area that was the Elephant Graveyard. The angsty teen nodded, walking through the portal without question.

---------------

The others had appeared at the Elephant Graveyard, completely clueless to what happened. After a quick explanation of why they had been turned into animals, Sora led them to scout the area to find Naruto and Akira.

Rukia had been changed into a black hawk, Orihime a rabbit. (This suprised no one.) Renji was a baboon (also not suprising), while Ishida a parakeet. (To everyone's laughter.) Kakashi, the last to come forward, was a hyena.

As Sora tried to figure out what happened to the missing members, he noticed someone standing from atop the large Elephant Skull. It was feline in shape, a silver pelt with black spots. Aquamarine eyes flared as the figure dropped down, Sora figuring out who it was quickly.

"Riku!"

* * *

'Fraid I'll have to leave you there. I got a new Alert! Say hi to our new person! (Ok, big thing for me.) My next update SHOULD be on Thursday, if there isn't a meeting during B period or something.

See ya!

_  
_


	8. Bone White Heart

Updating! Yay! This one should be longer, 'cause I smushed two chapters together. Here we start off with Ichigo, whom we have not seen in a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and Akira. The rest belongs to it's respective creators.

* * *

**Chapter Six**  
**Bone White Heart**

The sideways skyscrapers seemed to stretch out, warm in the mid-day sun. For once, the sounds of battle did not touch the inner world of Ichigo Kurosaki, who happened to be lying down on a warm piece of concrete. It was nice being able to unwind... But questions still persisted at the back of his skull. What had happened? Last thing he remembered, he was fighting a Hollow... As he had killed it, he was transported to some weird room. Then he saw _him_... Could it be possible that his Hollow had escaped his mind, and made it into the real world?

That question seemed to break the peace. He scrambled up, just in time to see every pane of glass break on every building around him, at the same time. The sky darkened no longer a washed out blue, but a chilling white. Soft snowflakes fell on his shoulders, making him shiver. What the hell! Why couldn't he get some peace for once...?

Red lightning blinded him for a moment, and when his vision cleared, the White Demon himself stood there. His Hollow gave a smirk at his still shocked expression, black and gold eyes narrowing. "Missed me?"

"How did you get outside here! It should be imposs-" It was then the Soul Reaper noticed a charm dangling from his opponent's neck. It was a white gold kanji for the number six. "Aizen! He's helping you!" There was a round of laughter from his double, before he answered.

"Nah, he only gave me this. I don't see why ya haven't killed him yet. His weakness is obvious, if ya looked." Shirosaki drew his reversed Zangetsu, charging Ichigo with a speed normally gotten only in Bankai. The carrot-top only just managed to block his assault, and knew this would not turn out good.

"Bankai!" The familiar explosion caused by the rapid expanding and condensing of reatsu blew back the thousands of glass shards, making his opponent pause to cover his eyes. Taking advantage of this, Ichigo dashed forward to slice through his Hollow's arm. There was a caterwauling yell, but then everything seemed to stop completely. His vision flickered, and when it stopped his Hollow was gone. "The hell?!"

Only silence persisted.

---------------

"Riku, thank god you're safe." Sora stepped lightly over to his friend, beaming. Riku-leopard only glared daggers at the smaller lion.

"How dare you show concern." He spat, the Heartless keyblade appearing in his maw. Sora's eyes widened. What happened to Way to the Dawn? Before he had the chance to voice his concerns, Riku charged, injuring the lion with a slash/dark firaga combo. Sora staggered from the double assault, stars dancing before his eyes. He collapsed into the dirt, still reeling.

As Riku was about to strike again, he was thrown off his feet by Kakashi, landing across the clearing. Even stripped of weapons, the Jonin was still a formidable opponent.

Renji held Zabimaru ready in its released form, while Orihime healed Sora up. As soon as the Keyblade Master was back on his feet, Riku would be way outnumbered. He stood, shaking the dirt off his fur. Darkness started spreading from his paws, spawning Heartless after Heartless, soon filling the space between him and the group.

Renji attacked Zabimaru's far reaching grasp killing six in one sweep. Kakashi charged at the nearest Heartless, tearing out its throat with his claws. Rukia was not about to be left out either, and was using Sode no Shirayuki to freeze them in place. As well as they where doing, the heartless still kept coming, and forced them into a corner.

"Now who's the weak one, Sora." Riku snarled savagely, his eyes shining through the gathered darkness.

A chorus of roars caught his attention, and he turned to meet the entire army of Pride Rock head on. With a whoop, the other joined back in. The reinforcements quickly killed all the Heartless, leaving Riku standing in the center of their ring.

"Riku, what happened to you? What happened while you where gone?" The lion's voice cracked, on the edge of tears.

"What are you talking about? You're a fool, Sora." With that, he disappeared into the last spot of darkness, leaving Sora in a pit of despair.

* * *

Poor Sora... I feel bad for doing that to him. Oh well. Reviews are loved, people! That means you too, subscribers!  



	9. Lost Hearts

This update is brought to you by the letter D!

As in I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, or Bleach.

* * *

**Lost Hearts  
**

"I could have killed him... I was so close!" Riku slammed his fists into the wall of the darkened room, Sasuke staring into the depths of the crystal in the center.

"Don't worry about that. What's done is done. Next time I'll be with you, and they won't escape." The young Uchiha reassured the older teen, turning away from the glowing rock. Thrown in shadow, the Shinobi's face was unreadable.

"I just can't stand having him live. I'll be driven nuts if he isn't dead soon." Once again he had that feeling that he shouldn't say things like that. It somewhat annoyed him. He smoothed out his tattered, open Organization coat. Silver-lined black shirt and pants, and fishnet completed the new outfit. The look did suit him, a hell of a lot better than his old outfit. Black looked good on him.

"As soon as Sora and Naruto are dead, the others will be of no resistance. When they face us, we must seperate them further." A sadistic, dark smirk spread on the Uchiha's lips, Sharingan eyes spinning menicingly.

-----------------

A gummy ship carried the group of Soul Reapers, Ninja, and the one Keyblade Warrior out of the Pride Rock world. The group was talking amongst themselves, emotions varrying from worried to excited to downright pissed and depressed. Kakashi held out his hand so Naruto could see, and attempted a Chidori. The sparkle of chakra filled the air of the cabin, then fell dead.

"So we can use Chakra, just not big jutsu..." Kakashi's expression was unreadable as always, but his one dark eye showed the slightest trace of worry. "We need better weapons. Kunai and shuriken aren't going to cut it on this mission."

"We need something like Sora's! Didn't you see how fast it killed those things? What where they called again...?" The demon vessel closed his eyes, trying to remember what Sora had said about his weapon.

"He said it was called a Keyblade." Ishida pointed out, from his seat near the back.

"Yeah, but didn't you notice? Akira never once used her sword." Orihime observed, looking at said girl's back. She was up in the pilot's cabin with Sora, discussing something. The sword in question was hung at her waist, seeming to glow in the light from the control panel. The sheith and handle where made out of red wood, emeralds, cut princess style, set into the wood. The handguard was the color of old gold, but you couldn't tell if it was real or not.

--Change Point of View--

The encounter with Sora's old friend Riku had been just a bit too close. Kakashi had a gut feeling Akira knew who messed her portal up, and the jonin hadn't gotten to that rank by not following his guts. He suspected they where taking the ship to avoid this again, which was a good idea.

Naruto was right. Without those weapons, the two ninja would be about as useful as a block of wood. And it was strange Akira hadn't used her weapon. Wouldn't it make more sense to use a sword, instead of just claws? The speaker crackled to life, shaking the ninja out of his train of thought. The Duck's voice came over, in that weird hissy tone.

"Next destination: Keyblade Graveyard!" Akira walked back in, addressing the group.

"Alright. Seeing how some of you don't have effective means to destroy the Heartless, we are going to get you Keyblades." Naruto cheered, jumping out of his seat.

--Change point of View (Again)--

Rukia turned away from the conversation, closing her eyes. She consentrated on the different colored flames that made up everyone's Reatsu, looking at Akira's especially. Something was not right about the warrior. At first she seemed like a normal human, but...

The greenish reatsu seemed to leak something dark. Something... Hollowish. But there was no mask fragment, nor did her reatsu feel anything like a Vaizard's. What was she? Oh, this was frustrating her to no end, and she would figure this out before the end of this journey.


	10. On Break

NO UPDATE THIS TIME!

Alrighty... Due to unforseen circumstances (namely grounding) I can't update nearly as much as I want. I feel strangely unmotivated, also... Maybe if I get a few reviews, I'll get motivated again. Until I get off my arse and type the new chapter...

Happy Halloween and Dia de los Muertos!


End file.
